


i’ll always love you

by misslulufats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dying Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Worried Lydia Martin, Worried Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslulufats/pseuds/misslulufats
Summary: Stiles has always loved Lydia. Always.Lydia didn’t realize her feelings for him nor confessed until Stiles was kidnapped.Now that they’re together... everything should be perfectly fine, right?Maybe.Maybe not.Lydia realizes that Stiles is too perfect for her and that she can never match his love for her. She thinks she doesn’t deserve him, and eventually breaks up with him so he can meet someone who deserves him. But does Stiles think the same way?
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	i’ll always love you

OR a story wherein Stiles gets shot while in the woods with Scott right after Lydia broke up with him. Well, angst. I’ll write this later.


End file.
